ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
FanChar: Heretic (Alt G)
"I don't know if your joking or not Kenneth!" ''- Hera to Kenneth'' History Background Heretic ended up as Kenneth's "Pet" when she entered their HQ to find her crystal that Kenneth took from her long ago causing her to lose control of her powers a bit. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving and being alone again so she remained with Kenneth since then.Unlike her counterpart Heretic is more in control of her powers and skills, she does get scared but isn't afraid of every little thing. She remains close to Kenneth like a dog on a leash but dislikes when his armor chuckles when he does, she has a fascination with Xeo and sometimes follows him around by remaining as far from him as she can.She follows Kenneth's orders when he asks her to do something for him as well as listening to Marcus but dislikes it when he yells at her to do it now or faster, Kenneth is a bit more calm when getting her to do things but sometimes get's annoyed with her when she trips over her own tail. She does her best to tend to all of their requests and needs like a maid and avoids eye contact with them, all but Kenneth and Xeo. Personality and traits Heretic is a clumsy skittish girl who tends to run around doing errands for the crew as fast as she can without disappointing them or getting them angry with her which happens more than she'd like, she trips over her own two feet or tail resulting in most of them being sour towards her.Heretic is as Fast as Xeo but only in the sky giving them a birds eye view of locations they need scouted out, it's the only time she isn't making a fool of herself and disappointing the team. Special abilities Healing Heretic has a high skill in healing and can even cure poisons and other ailments. Repairing She can repair Armor and Weapons even if one is still wearing it, she highlights the items in a blue glow that repairs and replenishes ammo if needed it lasts 2 minutes when she leaves giving the user and weapon a moment of invincibility, not that they need it. Strength(s) Strong Flyer Thick Skin Weakness(s) Her own Tail Weapons Whip Romance Kenneth Star She has a weird awkward relationship with Kenneth but it works in a way, they don't always see eye to eye but Heretic is thankful he hasn't killed her and enjoys his company. Xeo They have a secret relationship that Kenneth doesn't know about. She has a hobby of jumping on his back before running off right before questioning her actions, she secretly likes Xeo because he is different he may act as creepy as Kenneth but she enjoys how weird he is. Other information Likes: Magic, Flying. Dislikes: Kimberly, Being yelled at, Kenneth's Armor, Rilux. Hobby: Using her Magic, Bugging Xeo Diet: Tea, Honey. Trivia * Heretic is fine with being called by her true name, due to the fact nobody has ever given her a Nickname. * She raised herself mostly but before that she was raised by a few young adults who ended up getting killed when scavenging for supplies and stuff. * Heretic has full control of her powers but uses a red crystal to store what she cannot control, it can also be used as a Weapon. * Heretic is more clumsy than her counterpart and isn't as afraid of everything. External Links Category:Gunma Characters Category:Females Category:Alternate version Category:Alt g world Category:Corrupted Category:Professional Combatant Category:MadameYuki's characters Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Female characters